


blood / lifesilk, red tears

by nolandbeyond



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen, im a day late but OH WELL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolandbeyond/pseuds/nolandbeyond
Summary: in the aftermath of a particularly destructive battle, revenant contemplates what pain means for titans and simulacra alike.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	blood / lifesilk, red tears

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt even know this was a thing until late last night and decided to jump on feat. my pilot revenant and his titan lol so enjoyyy

Baphomet is clutched tightly in Revenant's arms as the pair watch the Titan's ruined chassis is hauled away on mag clamps to be repaired. The simulacrum watches numbly as different fluids drip from the remains of the chassis' left leg and arm, something akin to blood that stains the floors of the ship and weeps from the gashes in the chest that keeps the Pilot seat safe. He holds Baphomet tighter, the Titan's optic shifting at the change in pressure against their compartment, and they say softly, " _Please do not fret, Pilot. We are safe now._ "

"I know," Revenant utters as he walks along the catwalk to stand in front of the Ronin chassis. A hand reaches out to brush against the claw marks that mar the Titan's chest, hands coming away with a copper fluid that stains his hood when he wipes it off. "Did you feel that? When your limbs were ripped off?"

It had been a routine cleanup in the arena - the slippery nest of Prowlers in the caves just across the Bridges had finally be driven out of hiding and, of course, Revenant and Baphomet had been sent to clear them out. Unfortunately, they had severely underestimated the numbers that truly lived there. It started out with a decent amount, five or six that didn't really stand a chance against a shotgun and sword, but then one of the Prowlers cried as it died and more poured out of the caves in response, led by what Baphomet had identified as the Alpha.

The Alpha, undoubtedly, was bigger than the rest of them, and more brightly colored as well, letting out a harsh roar before pouncing the Titan. It was big enough to pose a concerning threat, enough for a retreat to wait for Blisk, but Revenant had insisted they push forward regardless.

That had cost Baphomet an arm and a leg. Literally.

Revenant can't help but curl around Baphomet's core even more at the memory, listening as the fluids drip, quieter in comparison to the blaring alarms and the spray of fluids as they lost pressure hours earlier. The simulacrum felt a different kind of fear then, one he doesn't fully understand even now as it wracks through his body strong enough to make it shake.

" _I felt the moment my appendages were disconnected,_ " Baphomet supplies unhelpfully. Their optic blinks, quiet and thoughtful. " _Do you ask if I feel pain?_ "

It's Revenant's turn to be silent as he contemplates his answer. One of his many distant memories unhelpfully supplies the feeling of being torn limb from limb.

"What's the point of a Titan if you can feel pain?" he eventually mutters.

" _Pain is an excellent point of assessment for one's condition,_ " Baphomet responds easily. Even just as a core, the low rumble of their voice soothes Revenant. " _I do not know where to make a comparison to conclude that I do feel pain, however._ "

The simulacrum blinks, watching as a tube is pinched off to prevent more fluid from dripping. "There's a point... when you're pulled on long enough where it aches at the strain. A burn that dulls because it's too much for anything in you to understand before it feels as though you've been burned, the feeling going up to where it all used to be up to where you've been torn."

His optics go distant as he recalls the memory clearly, back when he still assumed he was human, and that he had been ripped apart like one.

"You bleed," he states simply.

Baphomet is silent, staring at their own body.

" _I feel pain,_ " they conclude softly, " _but I do not bleed, Pilot._ "

"You do!" Revenant insists, hating the way his voice wavers. "You and I both bleed! It's cruel and disgusting and a waste of a function on us, but we bleed!"

He waves his fluid-stained hand in front of the Titan's optic. "That's your blood - it may not look like or be like a human's kind of blood but it's _our_ kind of blood! And, it's your blood on my hands, because I-"

He stops abruptly, hand curling into a fist that rests at his side and his head bows as he curls further around Baphomet, draped along the catwalk like an oozing cat.

"I failed to protect you, Baph, and now you know what pain is and you bleed, and it's my fault," he whispers.

" _You are safe,_ " Baphomet says after a moment of tense silence. It's a close to a whisper as Revenant has ever heard their voice go. " _You are safe, my Pilot. I will bleed for you. I will lose my limbs for you. I will die for you. So long as you are safe._ "

And Revenant finds he cannot answer that, because he wants Baphomet safe, too.


End file.
